


Turning The Piggy into a Prince

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Engagement, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: The reflection of change over the year told through Katsuki Yuuri's eyes.He dragged me to the center of the room and called for everyone's attention. I listened as he spoke about how hard I worked this year, overcame all obstacles and rose to the challenge. He told everyone how proud he was that I had won the silver medal. He admitted he would have been proud even if I had come in last as I had grown into a tremendously strong person over the last eight months. He turned me and looked into my eyes.“Yuuri, you've changed who I am. You've made me a more humble, kind, respectful and responsible man. You've shown me what true love is. You've shown me life and how much I was missing in mine. I take joy in every little bit that is you. From the way you stir your coffee with a knife to the way the left corner of your mouth twitches when you yawn upon waking. I love the way you look at me, as if I'm the only person in the world. I love the way you challenge me professionally and personally. I want you in my life forever. Katsuki Yuuri, will you do me the tremendous honor of making me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to marry me? There is no one else I would rather have as my husband.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 3 of the YOIWeek2017 prompt event: A Tale of the Sleeping Prince. I chose the character development prompt for today. Character development is always challenging. One has to create a realistic character and have them overcome obstacles and challenges that remain true to growth in reality. I also chose to write this from a different perspective than I normally do. I normally write third person past tense. This time I chose first person, alternating between past and present (depending on what part the story was in). So not only was it challenging with the development aspect, I took it a step above and pushed myself with my writing style. Hope I didn't crash and burn too much ;)
> 
> I do have a few notes:  
> Yuuko and her little triplets. For all you moms out there: Yuuri referring to the triplets as royal pains may have some of you a little irked. I am telling this from Yuuri's perspective and he has no clue how hard it is to be a parent. Mommy, you have the hardest job on the planet. I give all of you a deep bow and ongoing standing applause for everything you do. Bravo, mommy!
> 
> The cathedral, Catedral de la Santa Cruz y Santa Eulalia de Barcelona, is real. That's where they exchanged rings in the anime. 
> 
> I know I relied heavily on the anime and added my own twists to it, but I've tied this in to my Metamorphosis series as well. It features "I Believe In You", particularly the talk in the hotel room after China is finished. 
> 
> I think that's it for the notes. Don't forget to let me know what you think! And check out my other fics!

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters, story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Hi. My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I'm a dime a dozen figure skater from Japan.

I'm 24.

This past year and a half has been a whirlwind. There has been extreme joy. There has been crushing letdown and despair. What I thought had been the end of life as I knew it turned into the best thing that could ever happen to me.

* * *

I have always been a shy and quiet person. I liked to be alone. I didn't have to deal with teasing or discomfort. When I was younger, kids tended to tease me over my weight. Since I'm such a sensitive person, I would get really upset when they would make fun of me. When I got upset, I would binge eat. I've always taken comfort in food. But in the long run that comfort made things worse for me.

My parents decided to enroll me in a local ballet studio for two reasons: to make friends and to help control my ballooning weight. They explained that I needed a constructive outlet for my anxiety. If I made a friend or two along the way then that would be a bonus. I was very hesitant to go to the first lesson and tried every trick in the book to weasel out of it.

But it didn't work.

My mom literally dragged me into the studio. The instructor, Minako-sensei, was very kind. She had me take a spot at the barre and started the class. Listening to her talk and watching her move awoke something within me. The way her body moved so fluidly and the emotion she poured into it was captivating. I made up my mind at that moment: I wanted to learn how to dance like that.

I spent the next several years taking as many lessons I could with Minako-sensei. It got to the point she allowed me to practice at the studio in my free time. I spent more time there than I did at home. I spent countless hours going over moves or doing mindless pliés across the expansive room. The solitude was refreshing. It gave me time to objectively contemplate anything I experienced. Even though I was young and didn't really understand how life worked, it was extremely helpful.

Eventually Minako-sensei suggested I try figure skating. The way I moved and the way I put everything into dancing would be perfect for the sport. Me? Sports? Looking back at it, I remember laughing at her suggestion. But being the boy I was, I humored her and began taking lessons at Ice Castle. And you know what?

I loved it.

Lessons were forty-five minutes long followed by a twenty minute free skate to practice what we had learned. There was a girl in the class above me that caught my eye. She was very cute. I tried to pay attention to my instructor, but the girl was just absolutely adorable. As the lesson winded down and we were dismissed for free skate, the girl skated over to me.

“Hi! You're new here, aren't you?” she asked.

I nodded, feeling the heat of blush creep up my neck. Why did I have to be so nervous around everyone?

“I'm Yuuko! Nice to meet you. What's your name?” she asked, beaming at me.

“Y-Yuuri,” I stammered.

“Well, Yuuri, glad to make your acquaintance. Would you like to skate with me?”

I smiled at her and grabbed her outstretched hand. We skated and chatted for the rest of our time.

* * *

The next few years were divided between ballet and figure skating. Yuuko had become a close friend. I had overcome the crush I had on her as I found out she really liked Nishigori Takashi. Back then, the kid was a jerk. He would pick on me all the time, knock me onto the ice. Yuuko would stick up for me though. I was really glad we were friends.

Our repertoire of spins and jumps grew over the years. We diligently practiced the routines our instructors devised for us. My instructor at the time talked with my parents about letting me participate in junior competitions, though I didn't think I was up to par. I didn't think I had the motivation or self-confidence needed for competitive skating.

So during the time I thought about whether or not to compete, Yuuko and I watched every performance, competition and video we could get our hands on. We read every magazine related to figure skating. I even monopolized the television in our family onsen's common room to watch the local sports channels. I was becoming obsessed with figure skating.

That's when I saw him.

Yuuko and I were sitting in the lobby after class watching that year's Junior Grand Prix Finals. My parents told me I could stay an hour after class to watch. I had been intrigued by the performances before his, but I was breathless watching him skate. He spun around on the ice without a care in the world; his eyes closed, arms stretched out and ethereal grey hair flowing behind him. He was the description of beauty and grace.

That's the moment I knew I wanted to be just like him.

I began to practice diligently. Every spare moment I had was spent in the rink, on the ice. I had developed an incredible amount of stamina in my time dancing and skating, so I practiced for hours on end. There were days I was at the rink from sun up to sun down. I reached the point that my skills exceeded what my instructors could teach me. They advised my parents to hire a coach to help me further my budding career. Watching that young man on TV set off a spark within me. I decided at that moment I wanted to skate competitively, so my parents agreed upon a coach.

I began to follow the young skater's career with a passion. I knew he was Russian and was a few years older than me. I learned everything I could about him. His birthday was December 25. He lived in St. Petersburg, Russia. He loved poodles. His current poodle was named Makkachin. Apparently he has had four in his lifetime.

So I begged my parents to let me get a poodle. After much consideration (and begging), they agreed and we adopted one. I named him after my idol. Not only had I adopted a pet, but I gained a best friend. For the first time in my life, I was truly happy.

* * *

I eventually grew into the young man I am now. After graduating high school, I left home to go to school in America. I hated leaving my best friend, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Not only would I be going to a prestigious university, but I would have one of the best skating coaches in the world. I was looking forward to working with Celestino. And who knew? Maybe I'd make some friends along the way.

So I said goodbye to my furry friend, promising to come home soon. I boarded the plane to Detroit, excited about the possibilities that awaited me. The next four years passed in a blur. I studied hard and practiced harder. I made my first real friend, Phichit Chulanont. He was the first skater I had heard of from Thailand. He was everything I wasn't. He was popular, outspoken and extremely cheerful. We hit it off from the start. He quickly picked up my slight obsession with my idol. We shared a dorm room. My side of the room was plastered with posters of the Russian skater. Phichit laughed at me briefly but said he couldn't blame me. The man was the most popular figure skater in the world, after all.

I practiced every chance I got and enjoyed working with Celestino. He was a great coach. He helped streamline my skating and helped me improve my jumps. The programs he came up with were inspiring. They really challenged me and I appreciated that. I felt like he was disappointed with me though. I could never rise to the challenge and make it far in competitions. My nerves always got the better of me. He would try to give me pep talks, but I could feel his dissatisfaction with me.

The last year I was with Celestino, I really began to focus. I gave skating everything I had. I wanted to make my coach proud. I'm surprised I made it through that year; between class, homework and skating I rarely slept. But I must have done something right. It was the first year since I started competing that I made the Grand Prix Finals. I was dumbstruck. Celestino and Phichit were ecstatic.

When we reached Sochi, things began to unravel. My nerves got the best of me and I found out my beloved dog, my best friend had passed away. I was so heartbroken and upset that I binged eaten the night before my free program. I flubbed my routine horribly. I didn't land a single jump. I placed last.

That wasn't even the worst part. I had been so excited to finally skate on the ice with my idol, so excited to finally meet him. I wanted to amaze him with my skating and the emotion I put into it. But I was a catastrophe. I caught his attention on the way out of the venue. He turned and smiled at me. I thought my heart stopped when he looked right at me.

“Commemorative photo?” he asked.

My heart shattered. He didn't recognize me as a fellow competitor. I looked to the floor, turned and walked out of the building. I vaguely remember Celestino yelling after me.

* * *

I returned home shortly after as I had finally graduated college. I ended my association with Celestino and thought I was done with skating. I had embarassed myself at the Grand Prix Finals terribly. That embarrassment had bled over to Japanese Nationals, where I had performed worse. I didn't even make the cut for Four Continents or Worlds. So I was back in Hasetsu around the same time Worlds were being held in Sapporo. I'll admit, it was disheartening to not be able to participate in Worlds while they were in Japan but there wasn't much I could do about it.

So instead of watching Worlds in the onsen, I headed out to Ice Castle. I had spent the past few weeks moping and crying. I wanted to reclaim my love of skating. I had been working on something for the past few months. I really wanted to show Yuuko and I knew she would still be at the rink.

After the initial shock of me showing up at the rink, Yuuko followed me to the ice. I skated to the center, collected my thoughts and closed my eyes. I skated with all the emotion I had pent up the past few months bursting from me. I put everything I had into that performance. I could feel the music within my heart, within my soul. I knew at that moment I had regained my want to skate.

When I was done, I looked to Yuuko. She was crying. I wondered what I had done wrong, but that was short lived. She told me through her tears that it was wonderful. I explained I had been working on it and was going to tell her more, but her triplets interrupted. They sure had grown.

And grown they had. Grown into royal pains.

Somehow, the trio of mini demons had secretly recorded my rendition of the program I performed. They uploaded it to a popular video site. It had gone viral. Being the shy and private person I am, I was petrified. I barricaded myself in my room. I didn't want to deal with this.

Little did I know he had seen the video. It was his program after all. But since I hadn't been following anything from the outside world for the past few days, I had no idea that he had decided to take a break from his career.

Why did he take a break?

Oh, just to coach me.

I was in just about as much disbelief when I saw him standing, naked, in my family's onsen. He gave me that charming smile and declared he was going to coach me to win the Grand Prix Finals. After I got over my initial shock, I actually had time to think about it. My idol was here. In my family's onsen. To coach me. This was a dream come true!

And coach me he did. I had to get back into shape. He wouldn't let me back on the ice until I dropped at least twenty-five pounds. But I was actually motivated to get back. I exercised hard and ate right. He was a great support. He pushed me but not to the point it was relentless. He wanted to know everything about Japan, so we spent our free time exploring Hasetsu. People were amused by the Russian. He was so easily excitable, like a kid in a candy store. I was finally getting into a comfortable routine when it happened.

The Ice Tiger of Russia came roaring into both of our lives.

Apparently, my idol had promised Yuri he would choreograph his senior debut. My idol, being the airhead he is, completely forgot. Yuri demanded he come back to Russia with him, coach him properly. His response? A skate competition. Whoever won would get their wish from him. Yuri wanted him to return to Russia. I wanted him to stay and eat katsudon with me, which meant I needed him to coach me and win so I could eat katsudon.

Yuri and I worked very hard. We were assigned programs that neither of us felt comfortable with. I was given Eros, sexual love. I had no idea how to channel the core of this routine. I thought about it constantly until it finally clicked. I had been looking at it from the wrong perspective.

I found my Eros the night before the competition. I stayed up all night with Minako-sensei perfecting it. When the day arrived I was nervous beyond belief. I didn't want to lose him! He had just gotten here and now there was a chance he'd be gone forever? I had to give it all the Eros I could muster. He had asked me a few days ago what was Eros to me. Idiot that I was decided it was katsudon. It makes me lose my mind but not in a sexual way. I still cringe thinking about that.

But that night I had found my Eros and what drove it. It was the one I was dancing for, the one I channeled the femme fatale for, the one I was going to seduce.

It was him. And oh did I seduce him.

I was declared winner of Onsen on Ice, Yuri went back to Russia and we spent the next few months in peace. There was awkwardness. There was comfort. There was joy. There was pain. It all came to a head in China. I watched all the other skaters interact with him. I had heard their hurtful comments towards me, saying I stole him or I wasn't worth their time. Even Chris told me it was a sin for taking him off the ice.

Doubt set in. Did I really take him from everyone? Would they hate me? Was I a waste of his time? I was deep in thought until it was my turn. I remember him placing his hand on mine and telling me to seduce him with everything I had. I had told him a few months back that during Onsen on Ice I was imagining myself seducing him. He had chuckled but used it as motivation.

I grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers through his and pressed my forehead against his. His beautiful cerulean eyes widened at my bold gesture. I vaguely remember what I said:

“Don't ever take your eyes off me.”

And I skated. I skated like I never had before. It was a perfect program. I actually came in first for the short program. I had never been first at a major competition before. It was unnerving.

And those nerves carried over to the next day. It was the day everyone performed their free skate programs. I hadn't slept, I was anxious, I was a wreck. It all came to a head when I broke down in the parking garage. He had dragged me down there to get away from everyone. He tried his best at what he thought was going to be motivation. It was heartbreak. He told me that if I didn't make the podium, he would claim responsibility and resign as my coach. No! That was my worst fear realized! I felt the hot tears streaming down my cheeks as I yelled at him. He didn't know how to handle a situation like this. I screamed at him, telling him I just wanted him to believe more than I did that I would win. I wanted him to have faith in me. Deep down, I know he did. And that realization hit me as we were walking to the arena. He stayed with me the entire time leading to this moment. He chose me as the winner at Onsen on Ice even though Yuri really did skate a better program. He always met me where I was. He was helping me grow as a person, and truth be told I think I was helping him as well. His presence was a huge bolster to my confidence. Yeah, I still had a long way to go but I was getting there.

When I took the ice and closed my eyes, I felt more relaxed than I ever had. Even though I had an emotional crisis less than an hour ago, I felt weightless. I thought to myself that he knew how to make a program and teach me how to improve it, but he sucked as a coach. I had to give it to him though. He was trying his hardest just as I was giving it my all. As I was skating, a million thoughts raced through my head. I did mess up a couple jumps but had a brilliant thought. I was going to change my end jump. I wanted to surprise him. I psyched myself up for the final jump, took off to execute my first quad flip. I fell but I thought I had gotten enough rotations in. When it ended and I had my arm stretched to him, I was baffled. He had his hands over his face. Was he angry? Was he crying? I was really nervous.

I continued to bow, thanking the crowd the best I could. I looked over my shoulder and saw him racing to the kiss and cry. I took that as a good sign. I slid as fast as I could to the break in the rail, asking him if I did well. That's when he surprised me. I watched in confusion as he jumped at me, lowered his head to mine.

He kissed me.

Yep, he kissed me. In front of the entire world. I don't know who was more surprised that day. I wound up taking silver at the Cup of China. It was the first time I had ever made the podium at a major event. I was floating on cloud nine. But there was a nagging voice at the back of my mind. It kept replaying the kiss. I had to know what it meant. I knew he was free with his charms and would do things like this offhandedly, but it meant a lot to me. I had had a crush on this man for years. I couldn't handle it if he was going to play with my heart. We needed to talk.

And talk we did. I told him what he needed to know to handle my panic attacks better. We couldn't have a repeat of what happened that day. It was too much to handle. He promised he would work on it to the best of his ability. He also recommended we work on our communication, which I readily agreed. If we were getting everything out before us, I figured to bring up what was really bothering me. So I told him. He had asked me a couple months back what I wanted him to be. I told him I wanted him to just be him. I didn't need a title. I didn't need the idol or the celebrity. I wanted him.

Time had passed since the day at the ocean and our relationship had developed further. I had to know what I was to him, so I asked. I was so afraid I was just a whim for him, but if I was I needed to know. I had to prepare my heart for anything. I watched as he thought for a moment. He took a deep breath before telling me that I was his pupil, his friend, his confidante, his inspiration. I could feel myself blushing as he revealed himself to me. Me? His inspiration? I refused to believe it. He was a better man than I was! But he refused. He told me that what I saw was a sham. He behaved the way everyone expected of him. Deep down, he was lonely. He didn't have many friends. The ones he did have were skaters and he only saw them a few times a year. The only reason he was as successful as he was is because that's all he's done with his life. He had never had a deep relationship, only giving himself to flings.

That's when my heart dropped and my breathing quickened. I could feel the panic rise in me as a sudden thought flooded my mind. What if I was just a fling? Yeah, we had explored each other a bit sexually in the past but had never gone all the way. Those moments gave me hope and to be honest gave me confidence. Someone yearned for me. Someone wanted me. I never thought anyone would. But he had. And now I felt it crashing down upon me as I heard him speak. I fought back my tears as I asked if I was only a fling. If I was, we needed to end our friendship immediately.

That's when he told me he loved me.

I was captivated as I listened to him tell me that I made him feel alive and want the real him. He said I saw the true him. No one had ever done that before. Even though he was my idol, I didn't treat him like one. I held him accountable and acted ways others wouldn't.

My heart couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears. They were happy tears. My idol just admitted he loved me. This was a dream come true. I couldn't come up with this if I tried. But here it was before me.

We left China the next day, flying back to Japan. We had to prepare ourselves for Russia. I was not looking forward to the Rostelecom Cup. He picked up on this and tried his best to ease my discomfort.

Things had changed after we were back in Hasetsu. We trained a lot more. I wanted to win Russia, I had to win it. We changed a few dynamics of my free skate to make the difficulty higher. But that's not the only thing that changed.

He asked if I would be part of an exclusive romantic relationship with him.

He knew how much I hated titles. He was cute when he asked me, stumbling over his words to try to avoid putting it into the dreadfully clichéd title. I remember my eyebrow rising when he finally exhaled, held a hand up to his forehead and asked. I tackled him to the bed, kissed him senseless and smiled at him. He chuckled and asked if that was a yes. I remember nodding and kissing him again. It was the start of a wonderful time.

Russia was awful. The short program was great. I did very well. I seduced him with all my heart on that ice. No place like Russian ice, right? I was second after the shorts were finished, but then my phone rang. It was his poodle. He had gotten into some buns and was at the vet. The vet didn't know if he would make it. I insisted he return to Japan. He needed to be there if the worst happened. I couldn't let him go through what I had the previous year. He would never forgive himself.

I was left in Moscow for the free skate. His old coach was going to watch over me, but I was alone. It had hurt to watch him get on that plane, but I knew he had to go. I skated the best I could as my soul ached for his presence. If I had been confronted with this in the past, I would have self-destructed. I refused to do so this time. I fought. I picked myself up from my mistakes and carried on. I had to do it for him. I had to show him I had grown and it was mostly thanks to him.

I wound up tying for third, but advanced to the finals because I had won second in China. Barcelona was in a few weeks. I was happy but also very scared. I almost didn't make it. What would have happened if I hadn't? Would he have left? I arrived back in Fukuoka a couple days later. He was waiting for me with his beloved poodle. I had never been so happy to see him in my life. Part of me had been missing in Russia. That part was him.

The next two weeks were a blur. I didn't realize someone could practice that much! We also worked on a new routine he made for the Barcelona Exhibition, just in case. To say he surprised me with this program would be an understatement. I knew he had been working on it for a while, even before China. When he finally revealed it to me, I knew what it was. It was a story of love. It was our love. I was touched.

Barcelona was great! We saw friends we hadn't seen for a month or more, we went sightseeing, we shopped. We ate so many exquisitely wonderful meals. We bought each other engagement rings.

Yeah, engagement rings.

I told him it was a good luck charm, but he knew better. I put it on the ring finger of his right hand. That's how Russians let the world know they are engaged. We even got them engraved. Mine says “Stay Close To Me”. His says “On My Love.” We exchanged them in front of Catedral de la Santa Cruz y Santa Eulalia de Barcelona. It was one of the best times of my life.

We met some of our friends and Yuri (just kidding, Yurio) at an open air restaurant and had a light dinner. Chris asked what was up with the rings. Phichit, being the excitable guy he is, came to the quick conclusion that we had gotten married and congratulated us. He yelled to everyone nearby that his best friend had just gotten married. I could feel myself turning a thousand different shades of red. He chuckled and explained it was an engagement and he would marry me when I won the gold medal. I just gaped at him. It was only a good luck charm. Yes, I was still fooling myself at this point.

I did very well the next day in my short program. I beat my personal best yet again. I was purposefully trying to improve my routine every time I performed it. My scores reflected that effort. I was happy. I knew he was happy.

Doubts had begun to flood my mind at that point. I had watched him earlier that day. He was watching the others skate. I could see that longing in his eyes. He wanted to be back on the ice. He had regained his inspiration. I was the one holding him back. We talked when we got back to the room. My heart was shattering once again. I knew I had to let him go. His happiness was what was most important to me. If he had to have it without me, I had to let him go. And I told him that.

It was the first time I ever saw him cry.

This time, I broke his heart. He was angry and saddened at the same time. It was the first time he yelled at me also. He shouted at me, why would he want to return if I wasn't going to be there? Why would he want to leave the best thing that had ever happened to him? Why would he want to be away from the one thing he loved more than anything in the world? I was stunned. I explained I didn't want to end us, but I was slowly killing him. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. He told me if this is what death was, he would gladly die a thousand times over. He admitted he wanted to return to skating, but he wanted to return with me at his side. He asked if I would come with him to Russia. He wanted to be under Yakov's guidance once again and wouldn't be able to coach me if I was still in Hasetsu. And then when we were both done skating, we could decide where we wanted to live. Russia didn't have to be permanent.

I just stared at him. He asked me to stay with him. He wanted to remain my coach. He wanted to remain in my life indefinitely. I nodded and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer so I could crash my lips to his. We fell asleep easily that night, exchanging light kisses before drifting to sleep in each others arms.

The next day was surreal. I still can't believe everything that happened. I was nervous but not as I usually would be. Life was falling into place. I had made tremendous strides this year in my career. I had grown and blossomed into this strong, elegant man. Most importantly, I had the love of a man I worshiped and cherished. I decided to transfer that joy to my program.

I danced with more emotion than I ever had. I poured my love into each movement. I wanted the world to know how happy I was. I wanted them to know how in love I was. And it worked. The applause was thunderous when I ended my routine. Tears filled my eyes. I yelled, a sense of accomplish rushing over me. I fell to my knees, completely overcome by joy. I had won the silver medal of the Grand Prix Finals.

I had beaten his free skate world record. He teased me that it wasn't going to last long. I smirked at him, telling him it was going to be a tug of war as I'll just get it back. He shook my hand, telling me the challenge was on. He then kissed me in front of the world for the second time. Back in the hotel room, he showed me how proud he was.

We made love for the first time.

I couldn't imagine it being better. Yes, it was awkward at first but he was so patient. He took his time and showed me how much he loved me. He acted as if he was paying homage to my body. When I tried to reciprocate, he adamantly refused. He said this was for me, reminding me there would be plenty of time in the future. We wore ourselves out that night, falling into blissful sleep.

Remember how I told you he never failed to surprise me? We came back to Hasetsu a few days later, spending a little more time in Barcelona to relax and sightsee. Everyone in Hasetsu was at the onsen for a congratulatory feast. It was a bittersweet time. I was happy I had won, but he would be leaving for Russia in two weeks. He had to prepare for Russian Nationals and I had to concentrate on my own. After that, I would be flying to St. Petersburg where I would be staying indefinitely. I dreaded our time apart.

He dragged me to the center of the room and called for everyone's attention. I listened as he spoke about how hard I worked this year, overcame all obstacles and rose to the challenge. He told everyone how proud he was that I had won the silver medal. He admitted he would have been proud even if I had come in last as I had grown into a tremendously strong person over the last eight months. He turned me and looked into my eyes.

“Yuuri, you've changed who I am. You've made me a more humble, kind, respectful and responsible man. You've shown me what true love is. You've shown me life and how much I was missing in mine. I take joy in every little bit that is you. From the way you stir your coffee with a knife to the way the left corner of your mouth twitches when you yawn upon waking. I love the way you look at me, as if I'm the only person in the world. I love the way you challenge me professionally and personally. I want you in my life forever. Katsuki Yuuri, will you do me the tremendous honor of making me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to marry me? There is no one else I would rather have as my husband.”

He asked me to marry him.

I remember the roar of the guests as they awaited my answer. I was speechless. All I could do was nod. He gathered me into his arms and crushed his lips against his. I was wrong before. This was the dream come true.

* * *

And now here we are as I wait for the plane to land in St. Petersburg. We've been apart for almost a month now. Even though we skype each other several times a day and text nonstop, I've missed him terribly. I've literally been counting down the days. I can't wait to feel his warmth against me. To stare into those gorgeous ice blue eyes. To see the real smile he saves just for me. We have a lot of catching up to do.

The fasten seat belt light has just come on, so I'm going to have to go now. It was really nice talking with you.

Oh? My fiancé ? His name? I never told you?

My idol. My coach. My friend. My inspiration. My confidante. My love. My life. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with?

His name?

Viktor Nikiforov.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).


End file.
